winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. His fur is a blue color and he is shown to be smarter than most rabbits. Kiko is suspected to have some sort of magical power, because early in season 1, he passes through a barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the season finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety. He is also seen in the the secret of the lost kingdom, where a little girl in the flower store saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the episode 1 of season 2, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the second season Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability. Throught the series, Kiko could be seen showcasing scenes from the next episode previews. Appearance Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During season 4, his blue coloring has become much brighter. Season 1 His first appearance was in Season 1's first episode, with Bloom when he suddenly felt something wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against to Knut the Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix, since then he has been there (magix) all season. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits for some time before it tumbled down. Season 2 Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs out with the Pixie Animals that frequent the school grounds. Kiko doesn't really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Season 3 Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season he almoust falls off a flying suitcase, but Layla saves him in time. Season 4 Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Layla's Pixie Pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time, Kiko, Artu, and the other Pixie Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. His fur seems to have become an even brighter shade of blue than before in the previous seasons. Gallery Kiko2.JPG|Kiko|link=Kiko vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h55m13s113.jpg|Kiko tries to console Flora vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h56m44s167.jpg|kiko loves flora vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h57m50s69.jpg|Kiko saddened vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h59m06s47.jpg|Depressed Kiko vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h59m54s196.jpg|Kiko as a paper doll vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h01m40s52.jpg|Kiko and his paper cutout puppets vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h02m21s190.jpg|Foiled again... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h03m52s97.jpg|Kiko with his one-time wings vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h06m24s82.jpg|Kiko in love vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h07m18s108.jpg|Bust a move! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h09m32s139.jpg|That can't be good... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h10m46s141.jpg|On my mark vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h11m17s244.jpg|Disco bunny! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h13m29s243.jpg|Kiko gets painted on vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h16m18s129.jpg|Kiko the fashion model? vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h17m52s236.jpg|Quite a talented rabbit vlcsnap-2011-07-07-10h19m06s228.jpg|Seems he's got fans Tumblr lmbfybASgU1qhr0gso1 500.png Trivia *Kiko's old fur coloring made him share colors with Bugs Bunny. Now that his fur is much bluer, it seems to resemble Buster Bunny from Tiny Tunes. *Its possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the other Pixie Pets, who were very bright colored. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Bloom Category:Movies Category:Animals Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Iginio Straffi Category:Icy